In stores such as convenience stores, a sales opportunity loss occurs if there is a defect in the display state of goods displayed on display shelves, that is, the display of goods is disturbed or there is a shortage of goods, and this sales opportunity loss gives a big influence on the sales of the store. Therefore, after checking whether or not there is a defect in the display state of goods by monitoring the display shelf, in case of having a defect, it is necessary to promptly implement a goods management work (an arranging work or a replenishing work) to resolve the defect.
As a technique relating to such a goods management work, in the related art, a technique is known which determines necessity of replenishment of goods, based on a captured image of a display area and makes a notification instructing a replenishing work (see PTL 1). Further, a technique is known which generates information on a display method of goods or a shortage of goods, based on a captured image of a display area and transmitting the information to the terminal in a head office (see PTL 2). Further, a technique is known which determines necessity of arranging goods based on a captured image of a display area and makes a notification instructing an arranging work (see PTL 3).